Delusion
by Grand Paladin Tyrux
Summary: He was there, tall and stiff, as Edelgard ascended the hill. His back to her, though he turned as she approached. He took in the view, blue eyes gazing across the plains. "We have to stop meeting like this." Edelgard glared. He made an effort at appeasement with a soft smile. "Well, you cannot say I didn't try." "Hello, Dimitri."


The sun rose high over the rolling plains and hills of Fódlan. Two women meandered through the open trails, traveling cloaks low and discarded. Distinctive as their faces were, few frequented this place. Such superstitions were, on occasion, valuable. Eventually, the two came to a stop, their chosen resting place seemingly no different than its surroundings.

Byleth leaned and pressed a swift kiss to Edelgard's lips. "Heart."

Edelgard's own heart skipped a beat, even now, but she powered through her flustered grin all the same. "Light."

Her once-professor nodded. "I'll be nearby," she said, and Edelgard once more recalled why she came. The two parted, and Edelgard pressed on.

He was there, tall and stiff, as Edelgard ascended the hill. His back to her, though he turned as she approached. He took in the view, blue eyes gazing across the plains. "We have to stop meeting like this."

Edelgard glared.

He made an effort at appeasement with a soft smile. "Well, you cannot say I didn't try."

"Hello, Dimitri."

He nodded. "Edelgard."

And returned to his view.

"I killed my uncle. Two weeks ago."

The silence stretched.

"I figured you might be pleased."

Dimitri turned to face her once more. "Death is rarely pleasing. But thank you, for bringing him to justice."

She nodded. "Too many waited too long."

He maintained eye contact for a moment longer, then with a sigh crossed his legs and gestured to the earth next to him. She hesitated for only a moment before taking a seat. Not far off, Byleth sat cross-legged herself, rod held steady as she stared intently at the ripples of the river.

"She is good for you. I'm glad she made the right choice."

Edelgard snorted. "Yes, you would say that."

The conversation lulled once more. Edelgard just breathed, enjoying the crisp winds of the peaceful

"Do you ever wonder if things would have been different? If she had not chosen to walk the path you cut?"

She sighed. "I did. Every day, for five years. And then..."

"And then?"

A smile broke across Edelgard's face, a genuine one. They came easier these days. "And then she chose again. And we cut out path together."

Dimitri chuckled. "You certainly took my words to heart." Edelgard met his amusement with a scowl, both at the words and how easily they had provoked a reaction. Or, knowing Dimitri, the intent very well could have been sincere.

She reached to her belt, unsheathing the old blade. "It's a wonder I still hold on to the thing. I have more practical means of self-defense these days."

Dimitri simply shrugged. "I suppose peace makes us soft. Is that why you're here?"

Her mouth settled into a frown. "I don't know."

He stood then, his full height towering over her as he reached out his hand. "In that case. Care to indulge another bit of nostalgia?"

Edelgard stood, stepping back, hands at her sides. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I always wanted to reconcile, you know. Back at the academy. I promise I've become a better dancer by now."

She took another step back. "I shouldn't have come here."

"Edelgard. These are times of peace. We are allowed to live joyful-"

"I need to let this go."

"El-"

She dropped the dagger. It settled into the arrangement of blue-red flowers with hardly a sound, and lay still.

She was still on the ground. Kneeling. Someone's hands were on her shoulders now. A low voice murmured from behind her.

"Edelgard. Breathe."

She nodded. She breathed, and she leaned back into Byleth's embrace.

She did not cry.

The two sat there for a long while. Just breathing, together. The motions were calming. Just... living. A time of peace.

Eventually, they did separate, and Edelgard von Hresvelg stood tall. Byleth smiled as she rose to meet her, one of her small, perfect little smiles that melted away the fraying edges of her heart.

"Are you ready to go home, El?"

She nodded. She did not trust herself to speak.

But... someone else needed her words. It wouldn't be right, to leave things like this. Edelgard turned back.

"Farewell, Dimitri."

The grave had no answer.

* * *

_In the Imperial Year 1186, under the mandate of Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg, the Tailtean Plains, site of the final battle between the defunct Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the Adrestian Empire, were restored as a memorial to those who lost their lives in the pursuit of Fódlan's new dawn - with no family to bring them home. It is said that the crimson flowers blanketing its riverbanks continued to bloom for a thousand years to come._


End file.
